Twisted Love
by Mayuri-Elize-Ackart
Summary: Harry is Moriarty. Fill on LJ.


Title: Twisted Love  
>Fandom: Sherlock BBC<br>Characters: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Harriet (Harry) Watson as Moriarty  
>Warning: Unbeta-ed. Also, first fill. Bit of cursing.<br>Thread/Prompt: _Harry is Moriarty._

She smirked, "Well, this is a turn-up isn't it, boys?"

Her words echoed eerily against the dimly lit pool, as it finally sank in.

Harry **is **Moriarty.

_**Correction.**_

_Harriet_. _Watson_. **Is. **Moriarty.

No bloody _fucking _way.

The drunkard sister of John Watson, the loyal British citizen who gladly served his country in Afghanistan. The same sister that he refuses to go to for room and board.

Did John know?

At the corner of my eye, I saw his expression. Shock. Horror. Frustration.

Conclusion.

No, John did not know – could not have possibly known.

John would have told me.

I refocused on Harriet. She was paying me no mind – she only had eyes for John. Why? Wasn't she the one that set up all those puzzles for me? To lure _me_? Not John?

"Bet you never saw this coming?"

He shook his head, and croaked out a mournful "_Why?_"

Her eyes softened, "Oh Johnny. If only you had come back to me after Afghanistan…" Harry shook her head, stopping to look John in the eye, familiar blue eyes clashing. John's eyes had wavered uneasily.

There was something _wrong _with the situation… Something unsaid but known.

A myriad of emotions flashed across John's face, before it was replaced by an expression that Harry had unsettled her – it was creepily free of emotion. "If you were after me, then why did you go after Sherlock?"

"Isn't it obvious Johnny? I'm your sister." There was a pause, and a wry smile, "And I'm more sober than you think I am."

Sherlock snorted softly, "Of course you'd -"

She turned her head sharply, eyes widening as if she had only realized I was there.

"Oh." She smiles widely. "Sherlock!"

She started walking towards me, arms open, as if a child were asking for a hug. Everything about this woman screamed "Run!" but I wanted to unravel this mystery, Harriet Watson. I wanted to see how her mind works and understand why she did what she did. So I stayed where I was.

Apparently John did not agree, grabbing Harriet from the back. "Sherlock, _run_!"

"Now, now, Johnny-boy. Don't you think consulting criminal and consulting detective sounds good together?"

"No, I don't." He gritted out.

"It really doesn't, does it? I'm sooo sorry, Sherlock, but there can only be one consulting job in this world… And I do have so many more clients than you do, I'd say you're doing an insufficient job! So you're going to have to go bye-bye!"

Before I knew what I was doing, the gun was in my hand, ready to shoot.

"Tsk, tsk. I'd suggest you _don't _do that if you really value your life…" She waved her hand vaguely at my chest, and I looked down. Red dots. Sniper guns. Damn it.

"I really wouldn't care… But Johnny-boy seems to have taken to you." She scowls. "John. Let me go if you don't want Sherlock to die."

John reluctantly let go, but not stepping too far back from Harriet.

_Wait_. What? Taken to me?

"Johnny, won't you reconsider? Come with me. You'll never have to worry about money ever again."

John shakes his head, "No."

"Not even if I promised not to kill Sherlock?"

He smiles a wry smile. "As if you would. And if you did, the second I said yes, you'd kill him anyway."

She draws in a deep breath and sighs. "You know me all too well Johnny. But really. This is your last chance. Because you know."

"I know. What you can't have, others can't have either."

I inhaled sharply. This is what it's really about. Who got John as a partner. We were playing a game where John was the prize.

"But why the puzzles?"

She laughs, "Isn't it obvious? Really Sherlock, sometimes you need to _actually _think."

I glared. "If it's so _obvious_ then why don't you enlighten me?"

"I was hoping you'd figure it out yourself… But… Of course. To destroy and humiliate the great Sherlock Holmes!"

John tensed. "Don't."

"Don't what, Johnny? He was the one that asked you know!"

She turned and looked me straight in the eyes, hers glimmering with unaltered maniacal glee.

"The cabbie was sent to destroy you. _'Curiosity killed the cat,'_ you know? The smugglers, the code. To show John you are lacking in knowledge. The 'gas leak bomb.' Unfortunately, you escaped without a scratch in that one. The hostages wrapped with semtex. To show John the side of you that is so very uncaring, only caring about the case. And now. This. To take your _only _friend from you."

She sighed. "But it looks like the only way to take Johnny from you is for him to die. When Johnny makes his decision, it's final. Good-bye Johnny." She pecks him on the cheek, and promptly walks out of the room, leaving us to our demise.


End file.
